The Checkerboard
by icyredhead
Summary: Diya…that has always been my name. Ever since I was born, ever since the name has came out of my long gone mothers lips it has hung about me. People using it to summon me to their side. The name was like a fine mist, always there but not sinking in.To me.
1. Chapter 1

**Diya ;Chapter one; Diya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. I am not saying that any of these events will happen in the anime and this fan fiction is purely for fun.**

Diya…that has always been my name. Ever since I was born, ever since the name has came out of my long gone mothers lips it has hung about me. People using it to summon me to their side. The name was like a fine mist, always there but not sinking in to the damp soil around it, not sinking in to me. Its form has ,and always will be, uncomfortable on my tongue. It is like some sort of foreign object that merely lingers about my being, unknown and unwanted. The name that I have been controlled by, as my dear father so puts it, never quite stuck to me like a chewed gum on the hot black asphalt would have welded itself to a ill-fated passerby that happened to be wandering. No, the name simply passed me by in its search for a possessor but, by will of my mother, it had been bound to me and it has been straining against those binds ever since…

The bitter air nipped at my pink cheeks as I spun, creating a sort of pinpoint spiral in the thick ice. My black pigtail, tinted gray with snowflakes, swung in front of my face and I shut my eyes, sucking in the icy air as if it was the breath of life itself. I focused on every part of my body, I felt the pulled back hair on my scalp, the pink lips that were slightly quivering because of the cold. I felt the mounds of liquid black eyeliner that circled my eyes and threatened to spill onto my cherry tinted cheeks. I felt my ears and heard the sounds of the long off traffic, I heard a mother scolding a child, I heard…

My eyes shot open and I whipped my head around, swinging my black and white hair in front of my face for a moment then began to twist my head in all different directions searching for the sound. I shook my head and blinked slowly, snowflakes falling on them. But…I was certain that I had heard it…my mother…and the fire…

A man in a black suit stood up from the beige couch, leaving a small indent where he had been sitting, and looked at the small 13 year old boy who was staring out of the slightly fogged window for quite some time.

"Near-sama…what are you looking at?" the man in the suit said bluntly, bowing after he spoke. The white haired boy simply raised his pale hand and gestured to the large window, a soundless command. The man in the suit hurried over to the outsized, yet simplistic, window, stumbling in his haste to obey his young masters will. The tall man in the suit bowed once again and looked out the window also. He furrowed his thick black eyebrows, scanning the city, looking for whatever had his juvenile master so engrossed. After a few moments of awkward silence the suited mans brown eyes glanced over to his masters black ones. He coughed and asked only what he dared to know.

"Aa…Near-sama…?" he said, hesitant. Near looked over to him and said calmly,

"Who is that girl?" he extended his index finger towards a point on the window and kept it there, just hovering. The tall man took two small steps towards the albino boy and looked out of the window, face close to the pane, creating a slight fog on the glass. He squinted and searched again he was about to look to Near and say that he could not see her when his brown eyes passed over something black and white, on the ice of a large pond, spinning gracefully. He tuned to Near and asked 'Her?' while Near nodded.

"Who is she, Michiyo?" the youthful boy said again in that same calm voice. Michiyo's eyes widened and he ran across the great room and grabbed a pair of binoculars, almost tripping in his haste. He stopped just before his nose hit the window pane and turned on the binoculars, all the while muttering 'Gomen' over and over again under his breath. A silver shiny button on the top clicked up and Michiyo zoomed in on the odd girl, who had suddenly stopped and looked around violently. He licked his lips and stuck his tongue between his pearly white teeth, focusing. He steadied his large olive hands and pressed down on the button, earning a soft clicking sound from the black binoculars. He nearly skipped back over to the computer and plugged in the black pair of polished binoculars. A brilliant green screen came up and it showed the picture, underneath the picture was a name in gallant black letters; **Diya.**

_**o**_

_**OOOOOOO**_** REVIEW BUTTON , PUSH IT!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. THINK

Diya, chapter 2; "May I have my red Lego set…and a tracking device?"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction, it is purely for fun.

The gentle clinking sound of my ice skates slightly soothed my aching mind. Was that really the fire? Did I really hear my mothers death? Or am I being way to melodramatic? Am I getting all worked up ove-.

"Oomph", the orally offensive sound escaped my lips as I fell to the ground, the snow already starting to melt under the thick layers of my lolita dress. I looked up to yell at the person who bumped into me (the thought ran through my mind that I was the one who was not looking where I was going, but I choose to ignore it… U;)

"Hey you stupid little basta--…" my words soon dripped out of my mouth like ice melting on someone's tongue, you want to keep the ice going but it has a mind of it's own and melts anyway. What I saw standing over me was a…prince. And it sickened me. What the hell was a pretty rich boy doing on this side of town?!

I stood up swiftly, the ruffles on my dress making a slight 'swooshing' noise, and glared at him.

"Watch where your going, Yuppie…" I said with a silent fury, (once again choosing to ignore the thought that I ran into him--;;;)

"Gomen…" He muttered under his breath as he eyed my dress, my hair, pretty much every part of me that was in black and white, which was _all_ of me by the way. I glared at him some more then turned on the balls of my feet and stomped off, through a dark ally-way. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure that he was not following and stopped. I quickly unfastened the pack that had been resting on my barely developed hips and took a black spray paint can, followed by a white one. I shook the black can first, enjoying the sound of the small metal ball hitting the rounded sides. I pressed down on the shiny white nozzle and drew the outlines of a large heart, with one line through the middle. I then shook the white can, pausing for a moment to get my standings as I had almost slipped on the frozen water beneath me, and colored in the right side of the heart, as was my symbol. Under it I put just one word, one word that meant more to me then anything else ever had, '_THINK_'. I put the cans back in my bag, now put back on my hip, and ran off.

Near watched as the girl in black and white ran into and alley way and disappeared. He sighed and put down the shiny black binoculars, curling one of his white hairs in the process. He sighed quite loudly and pressed a button on the intercom,

" May I have my red Lego set?" He paused for a moment and spoke again, "And a tracking device?"


End file.
